The present invention relates to a lighting device for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Motor vehicles typically have several lights or lighting devices for illuminating the interior space. Predominantly, this involves lamps that can be switched on or off. Normally, these lamps are not intended to convey additional information that could be visually perceived by the vehicle occupant. Moreover, current vehicles are equipped with numerous assist systems to support the driver during maneuvering the vehicle, e.g. lane assistant, warning indication to the driver of a passing vehicle, ranging system, etc., and to alert also passengers, e.g. warning about an approaching cyclist, when opening the door. These assist systems predominantly trigger visual alerts and warnings. Thus, these visual alerts and warnings should be located at sites within the viewing range of the occupants.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved lighting device to obviate prior art shortcomings and to realize a spatial sense of depth when viewed.